


Good or Bad?

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I may or may not have forgotten what Quinn's company does, so I made my own, that new ep withdrawl though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Skye thought they were making progress, this happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good or Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to point out that neither Raina nor Cal will make an appearance in this series and neither will Skye's powers. Skye for the sake of this story is an orphan dealing with what you've seen her deal with so far this series.

Good or Bad?

 

Skye was startled awake when she felt Ward shaking her shoulder. She grumbled and curled deeper into his chest.

 

“It’s time for the job, Skye. You need to get up.” Ward spoke calmly.

 

Skye opened her eyes and peered up at him. He was standing there with May looking over his shoulder. Skye huffed out a short breath and stood from where she was lying across Ward’s lap. She picked up her gun from the table and walked over to her bunk.

 

Ward sat there and watched her leave. Skye slept on him for a good two hours while May set the auto-landing programs. When May walked out and saw Skye resting comfortably, Ward would have sworn that he saw the beginnings of a smile on her face.

 

\--

 

Skye laced up her boots and wrapped her cowl around the shoulders of her top. The gloves restricted some of her hands’ mobility but the metal knuckles made for a mean right hook when she needed it. She wasn’t as physically strong as Ward or even May, but the gloves helped out.

 

She holstered her pistol and debated grabbing her ICER from her nightstand. If by the off chance that Quinn saw them Skye could at least knock him out with it. That way the mission wouldn’t be a total loss.

 

Skye picked up the gun and placed it in the holster at the back of her pants. Better safe than sorry.

 

\--

 

Ward was already in the cargo hold with his vest strapped on and equipment laced across his body. He was packing the sniper kit into the duffel bag for travel when Skye placed her hand on top of his. Ward turned to look at her and she had another ICER in her hand.

 

“In case he does spot us we won’t blow the mission entirely.” Skye explained.

 

Ward nodded and slid the ICER into the extra holster on his hip.

 

“Have you blown a mission while I was down there?” Ward asked gently. Skye blinked and swallowed at the thought.

 

“The mission with Creel, we were raiding a base for an O-8-4, and we lost a couple people doing that. The thing they didn’t know, was that wasn’t the real mission.” Skye cast her eyes down as the memories started replaying in her head.

 

“What was it then?” Ward pushed.

 

“We needed a Quinjet. We didn’t have any stealth tech working and Fitz wasn’t getting it done fast enough. So, we broke into a military base, and stole one of theirs. But to do that, we needed a distraction. Izzy and Idaho, they weren’t supposed to die, but, they weren’t exactly going get out of there unscathed.” Skye’s hand had started shaking again and she clenched her fist to make it stop.

 

Ward saw her do that and he grabbed her forearm before pulling her into his chest.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Ward said quietly. Skye nodded and clenched the front of his vest in her hands trying to get her breathing back under control. She didn’t speak and Ward didn’t believe she agreed with him.

 

“Are we better than them?” Skye asked with a voice so quiet that had Ward’s hearing not been what it was he wouldn’t have caught the question.

 

Ward let out a long breath through his nose before wrapping his arms around her and running a hand through her hair.

 

“ _You_ are,” Ward stressed that to her. S.H.I.E.L.D. was the same as HYDRA in his eyes and Coulson hasn’t done anything to change that.

 

“Hate to ruin the moment you two, but uh, time to go.” Came Hunter’s voice from behind Skye. Ward kisses her forehead and a small smile appeared on her face without her knowing.

 

\--

 

Skye was climbing the ladder of the fire escape. Ward trailed behind her with the sniper kit across his shoulder. Skye had her own bag holding the binoculars and a few flash bangs should they be needed.

 

Skye pulled herself over the railing on the roof and walked over to the ventilation shaft protruding from the air conditioner. She sat her bag down as she heard Ward’s footsteps behind her.

 

Ward was already assembling the rifle and Skye peered through the binoculars to see if she could catch a sight on Quinn. She glanced back at Ward and saw him tightening the suppressor on the barrel.

 

“I could do that you know, take the shot.” She offered.

 

“No offense, but I’ve seen you make headshots, not leg shots.” Ward said calmly.

 

Skye scoffed. “What, you don’t think I could do it?”

 

“I don’t know. But I’d rather we find out in a shooting range and not with an HVT. I don’t want you to get in trouble with Coulson.” Ward said the last part quietly and it made Skye’s chest tightened. He thought her and Coulson had the same relationship as him and Garrett.

 

Didn’t they? Sure, Coulson never hurt her but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be punishment for failure. Instead of a beating Skye would probably get inventory duty for a week or two.

 

The work she could deal with, the disappointment, not so much. When Coulson got that sad look in his eyes and pursed his lips into a thin line Skye’s heart shattered. She wasn’t supposed to screw up but she did every once in a while. May would tell her not to worry about it and that Coulson wasn’t mad but Skye didn’t want him to be disappointed.

 

Skye was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Ward chambering a round in a rifle. The metallic click was a triggering sound or her and made her mind blank.

 

“Do you have eyes on Quinn?” Ward asked as he peered through the scope to see the ballroom.

 

“Not yet, give me a minute.” Skye replied as she looked back through the binoculars.

 

The ballroom was filled to capacity with various businessmen and politicians. They held champagne glasses with eloquence Skye couldn’t understand over their designer suits. Women hung off of the men arms either as arm candy or as a politician herself. They talked and laughed animatedly and Skye briefly wondered if their lives were any different than hers.

 

Lie, steal, interrogate, wasn’t it all the same? Did those people sleep easier at night knowing that they never had to put a bullet in someone?

 

Skye’s thoughts were silenced when she caught sight of Ian Quinn standing over by the band. He was tapping a spoon on his glass gathering the attention of the patrons.

 

“Hunter, I’ve got eyes on Quinn, you two ready to dance?” Skye spoke into her comm.

 

\--

 

“Of course, love, just leave it to us.” Hunter spoke quietly into his comm., careful to avoid being spotted. He was wearing a crisp suit to blend in with the crowd.

 

Bobbi came up behind him wearing a silk dress that was on par with the designer ensemble in the ballroom. She looped her arm through his and they walked briskly to where Quinn was giving his speech.

 

“-I have been away for a while, and for that I apologize. My hope, is that we can move past my absence and continue on the journey Quinn Worldwide has had since its founding, advancing technology for the betterment of the human race.” Quinn spoke with the ease of a seasoned business man with a tongue of silver.

 

“You got the syringe Simmons gave you?” Hunter asked with a hushed whisper.

 

“It’s in the bracelet. Get me close to him and I’ll knock him out.” Bobbie replied briskly keeping her eye on Quinn who was smilingly briefly at her.

 

\--

 

Ward kept his eye firmly pressed against the rifle scope and on Quinn as he made his piece with the patrons. His fingers flexed around the trigger experimentally and briefly wondered what the punishment would be if he just took the bastard out once and for all.

 

Skye watched his fingers, hoping he would take the shot. Quinn didn’t deserve to anything less than a couple bullets in his stomach, let him see how it feels.

 

“How you feeling about this?” Ward spoke up.

 

“We’re attempting to capture the man that shot me in the stomach and left me to die in a basement. How do you think I’m doing?” Skye huffed.

 

“Pissed. The job’s almost done, just hang in there.” Ward spoke calmly.

 

Skye huffed out a short breath and leaned against the ventilation shaft with the binoculars pressed against her eyes. She watched Quinn mill about the floor with a predator’s ease.

 

Her fingers tightened around the binoculars to the point of her hearing the plastic groan from the force.

 

“ _HVT almost acquired. Bobbi’s making her move. Once we’re finished, we’ll exfil from the area._ ” Hunter’s voice ringed through her ears. Skye’s grip loosened on the binoculars and she saw it.

 

Bobbi was flirting with Quinn. She was trailing her fingers up and down his suit-clad arm and was trying to convince him to walk out of the main ballroom and into the hall. Quinn wasn’t buying it though and Skye could see the recognition appearing on his face.

 

“He’s about to make them.” Skye concluded as she turned to Ward.

 

He clicked the safety off the rifle and replanted his feet.

 

“Ward you can’t take a shot at him. There’s too many people.” Skye hissed.

 

Ward didn’t listen, he adjusted his aim and picked his target.

 

He fired.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone explain how Skye is going to be in the movies to me? I haven't understood that train of thought yet.


End file.
